Smeltery
Smelting is an advanced form of crafting used to create powerful metal alloys out of the existing materials available in the world. Through the use of a Forge, players can smelt different minerals, materials, and metals together to create powerful new alloys. These alloys can then be crafted into armor just like any regular metal in the game. So what is an alloy? An alloy is the result of smelting certain items in a forge for the correct amount of time. There are infinite possibilities and combinations but only certain ones produce useable results. But to make allows we need to make a forge to smelt them in. To begin smelting, you must first make a Forge. A Forge as the picture to the right suggests, is a cobblestone fence atop of furnace, atop either fire or lava. (The Netherrack in the picture is simply to keep the fire running but is not necessary for a forge if there are other ways of keeping the fire lit.) After having built a forge, you must gather the many materials necessary to complete the smelting process. these items are: * A Bucket * A Clock * A Cauldron of Water * The Materials you wish to combine in the Forge. Using these materials, we can begin the process. First, insert the materials you wish to smelt by right clicking the furnace part of the Forge. You can then use the clock to keep track of the amount of time the materials have been smelting for. When you believe the materials have smelted long enough, pull them out by right clicking the Forge with the bucket. This will give you a bucket of "Molten Metal" you can now submerge in the Cauldron of water to cool off the new metal allow. The result obtained from submerging the molten metal in water can range greatly. Sometimes you'll receive "Scrap Metal" or other near useless results, but eventually, and with good a methodical approach you may receive a newly refined metal alloy. You can now repeat that recipe to get out more of that same alloy. All metals are set to the minimum amount of time to smelt, so when you hit the smeltery with a clock and it says "smelting for 2 minutes", that's when it's finished. If it stays in any longer, it will be ruined! Known Alloys Steel No idea what this does. *Third Rate - 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Coal *Poor Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 2 Coal *Low Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 3 Coal *Second Rate - 1 Iron Ingot, 4 Coal *Middling Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 5 Coal *Good Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 6 Coal *High Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 7 Coal *Artificer- 1 Iron Ingot, 8 Coal Heavy Steel Very heavy and slow. Guns can't pierce. Has knockback reduction. *Third Rate - 2 Iron Ingot, 1 Coal *Poor Quality - 2 Iron Ingot, 2 Coal *Low Quality - 2 Iron Ingot, 3 Coal *Second Rate - 2 Iron Ingot, 4 Coal *Middling Quality - 2 Iron Block, 5 Coal *Good Quality - 2 Iron Ingot, 6 Coal *High Quality - 2 Iron Ingot, 7 Coal *Artificer- 2 Iron Ingot, 8 Coal Mithril Isn't weighed down very much. Gives speed at higher tiers. *Third Rate - 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Coal, 1 Quartz *Poor Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 2 Coal, 2 Quartz *Low Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 3 Coal, 3 Quartz *Second Rate - 1 Iron Ingot, 4 Coal, 4 Quartz *Middling Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 5 Coal, 5 Quartz *Good Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 6 Coal, 6 Quartz *High Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 7 Coal, 7 Quartz *Artificer- 1 Iron Ingot, 8 Coal, 8 Quartz Durium Durable. *Third Rate - 1 Iron Ingot, 1 Coal Block, 1 Diamond *Poor Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 2 Coal Block, 2 Diamond *Low Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 3 Coal Block, 3 Diamond *Second Rate - 1 Iron Ingot, 4 Coal Block, 4 Diamond *Middling Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 5 Coal Block, 5 Diamond *Good Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 6 Coal Block, 6 Diamond *High Quality - 1 Iron Ingot, 7 Coal Block, 7 Diamond *Artificer- 1 Iron Ingot, 8 Coal Block, 8 Diamond Arcanium Gives a health boost per armor piece, weapon gives a health boost on hold. Low durability. Gives speed on higher tiers. A poor weapon may break in one hit. *Third Rate - 1 Gold Ingot, 1 Coal Block, 1 Emerald *Poor Quality - 1 Gold Ingot, 2 Coal Block, 2 Emerald *Low Quality - 1 Gold Ingot, 3 Coal Block, 3 Emerald *Second Rate - 1 Gold Ingot, 4 Coal Block, 4 Emerald *Middling Quality - 1 Gold Ingot, 5 Coal Block, 5 Emerald *Good Quality - 1 Gold Ingot, 6 Coal Block, 6 Emerald *High Quality - 1 Gold Ingot, 7 Coal Block, 7 Emerald *Artificer - 1 Gold Ingot, 8 Coal Block, 8 Emerald Abyssal Steel 8x Durability per tier. Does something else? *Third Rate - 64 Iron Ingot, 8 Coal, 8 Obsidian *Poor Quality - 64 Iron Ingot, 16 Coal, 16 Obsidian *Low Quality - 64 Iron Ingot, 24 Coal, 24 Obsidian *Second Rate - 64 Iron Ingot, 32 Coal, 32 Obsidian *Middling Quality - 64 Iron Ingot, 40 Coal, 40 Obsidian *Good Quality - 64 Iron Ingot, 48 Coal, 48 Obsidian *High Quality - 64 Iron Ingot, 56 Coal, 56 Obsidian *Artificer - 64 Iron Ingot, 64 Coal, 64 Obsidian Adamantium 8x Durability per tier. Removes all knockback at higher tiers. *Third Rate - 64 Diamond, 8 Coal, 8 Obsidian *Poor Quality - 64 Diamond, 16 Coal, 16 Obsidian *Low Quality - 64 Diamond, 24 Coal, 24 Obsidian *Second Rate - 64 Diamond, 32 Coal, 32 Obsidian *Middling Quality - 64 Diamond, 40 Coal, 40 Obsidian *Good Quality - 64 Diamond, 48 Coal, 48 Obsidian *High Quality - 64 Diamond, 56 Coal, 56 Obsidian *Artificer - 64 Diamond, 64 Coal, 64 Obsidian Category:Plugins